Designers, architects and planners are often used by clients to help create a design and plan specific for a particular application. In particular, a homeowner, customer or builder may use a designer to create a kitchen layout setting forth a plan for location and placement of kitchen cabinets and appliances. The client may then select from available cabinet, counter and appliance types, which are then ordered from a vendor for placement. The overall design plan and selection are determined using aesthetic, functional and budgetary constraints.
The designer must be able to visualize the space requiring design, using blueprints, photographic images or a site visit. The client must be able to view samples of cabinets, appliances and countertops, either using photographs, or by in person viewing of a vendor's products.
Interaction between the designer and the client yields a design plan meeting the client's requirements.
It is well recognized that computer assistance improves the efficiency of the overall design program, reduces inefficiency particularly in measuring and product selection, and improves client access to broad selections of materials information.
Graphical computer systems for generating design plans have been described in the art. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,966,454; 6,005,969 and 6,459,435). In specific applications, methods for computer-based kitchen design are known in the art. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,255,207; and 5,975,908). Kiosk computer terminals, which are generally self-contained enclosed units having computer, video, and audio capabilities, often with a touch-screen are known in the art. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,437,809; 6,415,291; 5,552,994; 5,949,411; 6,029,142; 6,536,663; 6,381,583; and 5,615,123. A kiosk terminal is often connected to a host computer system. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,041). Thus, kiosks are often internet-mediated and network-mediated to effect electronic transactions using user-provided specifications.
Numerous websites on the Internet purporting to provide computer-based kitchen design, both relying on computer software alone and computer-assisted, but mediated by human designers. Another example is the website for HomePortfolio, Inc., which presents a selection of design products and directs the user to their nearest retailer.
The above advances in the field notwithstanding, the design process remains cumbersome, inefficient and difficult for many clients who are unable to achieve a directed design specific to their site and to obtain and order a wide selection of site specific materials meeting their design criteria.
The present invention solves these long-standing problems by coordinating a method for the directed design process, the designer, product selection and ordering with site-specific detail, images and measurements.